As is known, products conveyed by an endless chain-type conveyor, whether the latter is made of a belt, slats, chain links or the like, need to be received on a plate leading to a product processing station downstream of the conveyor or to another conveyor substantially in line with the previous conveyor. It will be clear that in the latter case, this receiving plate acts as a connecting plate between two endless chain-type conveyors arranged end to end.
Currently known receiving plates have to be custom-made to suit the distance they have to cover, and are fixed to the frame of the endless chain conveyor or conveyors so as to ensure that the products are received or transferred from one conveyor to the next.
Although they generally fulfil the above requirements, known plates leave much to be desired as regards their fabrication, for known receiving plates have to be tailor-made for the specific application for which they are intended.
The problem tackled by the present invention is that of devising a structure for a receiving plate having structural and functional features such as to overcome the abovementioned disadvantage.